


Googling Yourself [podfic]

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be fair, Bradley hadn't set out to read about Colin sucking his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Googling Yourself [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Googling Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233975) by [Thuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri). 



> Many thanks to [Thuri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri) for allowing me to use her wonderful one-shot.

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/?4ltkii4muyr7g5l)|[Listen on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrKRsvZ5ndY)


End file.
